


The Laws of Physical Affection

by brahe



Series: i had something to do with it, too [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones loves it, Cuddly Jim, Love Confessions, M/M, bones feels left out, jim needs to touch people so that he knows they're real, there is hugging, there's a part after bones comes back from that planetoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touch has always been important to Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Laws of Physical Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Get your heads out of the gutter, guys. It's all platonic. Until Bones, for obvious reasons. Anyway, by the end this gets pretty bad (in my opinion), but I like the rest of it, so enjoy some cuddly!jim.
> 
> update: i also chose to include this in my into darkness series bc it's spawned from a missing scene in the film

Jim's always had a thing for touch. And not necessarily in the more-than-friends kind of way. He'd rest his hand on Sulu's shoulder when the officer was showing him something; he'd ruffle Chekhov's curls in a way that made the teenager grin and think of family; he'd do some sort of secret handshake with Scotty when he saw his chief engineering officer; he'd kiss Uhura on the cheek whenever she looked ready to fall apart, because they had that kind of relationship now and they both benefited from the comfort; and he'd punch or hip-check Spock on his way past, earning himself a confused look from the Vulcan. Every crew member that saw him got some kind of touch, whether it be a brush on the shoulder or a high-five of some kind. The only person who didn't get the same physical affection was Bones. 

At first it didn't bother him. He understood Jim's need to touch correlated with his need to insure every member of his family was still alive and there. Eventually, though, he was a little offended. Did Jim not consider him part of his family? The doctor didn't have the guts to say anything about it, so he just pretended it didn't hurt when Jim left him out.

 

His confusion was understandable, then, when a mere second after he was back on the _Enterprise_ from almost exploding on that planetoid he found himself with an armful of Jim Kirk. The blond ambushed him while he was still on the pad, knocking him back on his knees. Jim's face was smushed into his chest and his arms were tight around the CMO's torso. Bones looked down at the soft strands of hair tickling his chin and hesitantly brought his arms up to encircle Jim's waist. "You alright there, Jim?" he asked softly. In a different situation, Jim probably would've laughed at how thick his accent was in the question.

"M'fine," the captain mumbled in response. "Just glad you're okay." Bones chuckled, Jim's form vibrating a little in extension.

"I'm starting to think you aren't," Bones said, his concern growing. 

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Jim asked, pulling his head back to look up at Bones.

"The biggest indication I'd say is the fact you're clinging to me like a leech."

"How is that...oh." Jim's gaze fell and Bones watched his face as the blond put things together. Brilliant blue eyes were back on his brown ones, and a sheepish smile made is way onto Jim's features. "Is this a problem?" 

"The opposite, more like," Bones replied before he realized what he said. "Wait, I mean-" 

"Relax," Jim laughed. "I'll explain. For everyone else, it's mostly subconscious. A hand here, a shoulder-bump there, it's all a way to keep myself grounded and to remind me that I have a real family now. But you, well," Jim chuckled. "You're different. Why do you think I don't really hug anyone?" 

"Because you have an aversion to them?" Bones guessed, not really sure where this was going.

"There's levels of physical affection with me, and a hug is like the number one thing. Only the people I care about the most get a hug."

"Are you trying to tell me I'm important to you?"

"It's more than that. I've only ever hugged two other people."

"I find that hard to believe," Bones scoffed. 

"Shut up this is a big thing for me," Jim giggled, slapping Bones' shoulder lightly. "I've only hugged my brother and Pike and _really_ meant it. It's-it's like a declaration of love for me."

"So I'm like a brother, or something, to you?" asked Bones. He had a good feeling of what Jim was trying to say, but he couldn't quite admit it.

"Stop being dense!" Jim laughed. "You almost died, I'm taking the opportunity while I have it." 

"How do you think I feel?" Bones didn't really mean to say it, but it was true. Jim sputtered.

"I - you - why - what-"

"Just shut up," Bones smiled before kissing the idiot still wrapped around him.

"I was gonna kiss you first," Jim whined and Bones laughed wholeheartedly, smiling as Jim kissed him again.

 

Night found them curled together on Jim's bed in old earth pajamas, the regulation sheet pushed down so it only covered their feet. "You're like a cat," Bones mused. Jim was pressed up against his chest making a content sound that reminded him of purring as he ran his hand through soft brownish blond hair. Jim hummed in what was probably agreement and nuzzled closer. Bones should have guessed that he'd be a cuddler.

"I love you." Jim froze as soon as the words left his mouth. Bones moved his hands from Jim's hair to the sides of his face, tilting it up so he could kiss him.

"I love you too." Jim laughed and kissed him again.

"That's the first time I've said that to someone," he admitted with a small smile. Bones laughed and pushed Jim's head back to where it was on his chest.

"Go to sleep," the doctor instructed gruffly, and the two did just that.

 

If anyone noticed, nobody said anything when Jim would sling an arm over Bones' shoulders while they discussed in medbay, or when Jim would push Bones into the Chair and use him as a cushion, or when Jim would hug Bones for longer than normal. Bones found that he didn't mind the affection at all.

 


End file.
